The Heatwave
by FairyTailxoLove
Summary: It's a Heatwave in Magnolia and the air-conditioning in Fairy Hills has broken down. Of course, Levy knew that there was only one stubborn Dragon Slayer who could fix it. However, could she convince him? ONE-SHOT! GaLe! Fluffy-ness! Read and Review!


**ONESHOT: THE HEATWAVE**

**AN: Raise your hand if you are living somewhere that is currently on a heatwave alert! And if you aren't…THEN YOU ARE A LUCKY DUCK. I think I'm going to pass out...**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Levy, Gajeel and Fairy Tail don't belong to me blah blah Hiro Mashima blah I'm too blah-ing humid to thinking of a blah-ing witty disclaimer blah blah. :(**

"It's too warm!" Levy cried out, sitting crossed-legged in her room. She refused to go to the Guild; yes, the prospect of having Mirajane's Iced Tea seemed very appealing in this heat, but the sheer number of people in that Guild made Levy dizzy just thinking about it. All those people, all that body heat, in one room...**NO WAY!**

She had thought retreating to her room in Fairy Hills was a good idea; it was always air conditioned and cool. However, to her immense dismay, the air conditioning had broken.

To add to her torment, Levy did not own a fan. There were too many books and loose papers in her room; adding a fan in that mess would make it all the more chaotic.

She sat there, chewing on the nail of her thumb, thinking of a solution to this heat.

"We need someone who is good at fixing pipes, and knows there way around metal," she said to herself out loud.

"...metal? METAL!" Pouncing off her bed, the bluenette ran to the door, a smile on her heat-flushed face.

_OF COURSE_Gajeel, an Iron Dragon Slayer, would know his way around this mess. He too had gone home, but Levy knew where he lived—thanks to a sly ex-soldier Exceed, of course.

She was only wearing a yellow sports bra and royal blue shorts; her wild, wavy blue hair was tied up in a messy bun, with strands sticking out.

She didn't think that her outfit was too inappropriate to go outside in; for Mavis' sake, Lucy was walking around Magnolia in a skimpy bathing suit!

Without another thought, she left Fairy Hills, bracing herself against the extreme heat that attempted to consume her.

* * *

"Hey baby! Wanna hang out with us?" A group of sketchy, idiotic hoodlums laughed raucously as Levy passed them on her way to Gajeel's.

Levy had to bite the inside of her cheek from turning around and telling them off.

_"Just keep walking,"_her voice of reason told her sternly.

"Come on, sweet cheeks! We won't bite," One laughed crudely. From her peripheral vision, she could see the group making obscene gestures at her.

"Just keep walking..." She told herself, picking up her pace. When she heard footsteps follow, she drew out her pen.

Swiftly turning around, she raised her pen in the air, screaming out:

**"SOLID SCRIPT: FI-"**

"ARGHHHHHH!" Before she could finish her spell, a pillar of iron connected with the face of the man who was just about to reach out and grab her.

Slowly turning her head, her hazel eyes studied the gleaming pillar of iron, trailing it up to where it was attached to the shoulder of a lean, muscular man.

When the hoodlums saw Gajeel, their bravado disappeared in a flash.

"Shit! That's the Kurogane!" One squeaked out in a high-pitched tone.

Gajeel's crimson eyes snapped to the one who spoke. Without taking his eyes of the hoodlum, his lips stretched back into a terrifying smile, revealing his sharp canines.

"Gihihi."

Levy's eye twitched as her nakama mercilessly beat the men to a pulp...using only one hand. In the other hand, he held a bucket of ice.

When he was done, he turned to Levy, that threatening aura still around him.

He wrinkled his nose at her, and Levy looked down at her pink toes in dread. She probably smelled like sweat, and she could only picture what he was seeing; a frizzy haired, sticky, sweaty, frazzled girl.

However, Gajeel was actually having a hard time remaining stoic. To him, the Shrimp actually looked...beyond attractive.

Her blue hair was tousled, desperately trying to escape the coil of a bun on her head. Pieces of hair stuck onto her neck, and were plastered onto her peachy shoulders. Her outfit left little for imagination; her naturally flat stomach, that tiny waist that flared out deliciously into full hips, and sweet thighs.

Her face was flushed pink due to the heat, her hazel eyes dilated, and her pink lips parted. And her scent; Gajeel bit back a groan. In this heat, that scent of hers seemed to amplify, enticing him in the aroma of paper, ink, freshness, and pure innocence.

As he pondered her appearance, Gajeel grew a little peeved.

"What the hell are you doing, walking around looking like **THAT**?" he demanded, his voice coming off as disgusted.

Levy automatically stiffened at his harsh tone, her temper rising to meet his.

"I can dress however I want, whether you like it or not!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and unconsciously sticking out hip.

Gajeel had to bite back a smirk at the pixie's spunk. It was rare for anyone to snap at him like that; it amused him that someone so small could be so fiery.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little softer. She didn't seem to notice, still offended by the disgusted look he shot her.

She turned her back to him, arms still crossed. It may have been the heat, but she was more cross than usual with the man she secretly adored.

"Well," she began irritably. Gajeel barked out a laugh at her tone, making her fume. "The air conditioning at Fairy Hills is broken, and you should fix it," she said quickly.

Gajeel appraised her back with approving eyes. He was a male, after all. He took his time to appreciate the asset that he always forgot was there; Gajeel was constantly caught up in the whirlwind of Levy's mind and quick tongue.

"What will you do for me?" He asked teasingly, smirking at the stiffened shoulders and the steam rising from her blue head.

"You know what, Baka? I don't need you to help me. I'm sure there are books about fixing pipes...I can do it myself-**KYAAA**!" She shrieked shrilly, as Gajeel lifted the bucket of ice he was holding, and poured it onto the poor girl.

"GA-GAJEEL!" Levy turned around, her eyes wide; her body shaking like a leaf. She reminded him of a wet Chihuahua.

"Gihihihi. I helped you cool down, Shorty."

"You...You..." she sputtered, goose bumps evident on her flesh from the ice attack.

"I can't believe you did that..." Levy muttered demonically.

"Me too," he sighed, seeming wistful. "That ice was to keep my beer cool. At least it was worth seeing your reacti-"

**"SOLID SCRIPT: WATER!"**

Levy stepped back meekly, watching with an amused smile as Gajeel became drenched. His long black hair was flat against his face, his black tunic dripping.

"Shrimp...when I get my hands on you..." he growled darkly.

"At least it was worth it to see your reaction," she sang smugly in a sing-song voice, quoting what he had previously said.

In a flash, before Levy could barely let out a squeal, he snaked an arm around her waist, hoisting her into the air. He shook hid black hair, spraying her with droplets of water.

"Eww! Gajeel! Stop!" She complained between breaths of laughter. When her little laughing fit died down, she opened her eyes to see bright red eyes staring back at her, much closer than she had previously thought.

The heat of their intertwined bodies brought another flush to her face, and she unconsciously poked out a tongue to lick her lips.

"A-ano," She whispered squeakily. Their staring contest seemed to go on for days, when in reality it was only for seconds. Finally, Gajeel broke the silence by setting her down and crinkling her nose.

"I have spare towels at my house. You smell like wet dog." Without another word, he began to walk away.

"You should be talking!" Levy called out at his retreating back, outraged. She could see his shaking form; he was holding back laughter.

She didn't know what possessed her to say what was on her mind for a very long time; it was probably the heat.

Knowing very well that he could hear her, her voice dropped down to a murmur.

"I love you, you big, awkward oaf."

He stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"You...you coming Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, his voice an octave higher.

Levy grinned brightly, knowing that was the closest response of consent she would get out of him..._for now_.

**AN: Yes, I know that they didn't have air conditioning in the year X791...Just pretend they did!**

**And MY air conditioning isn't working! Where's MY Gajeel? "GAAAAJJEEEEEEEEEELLL? GAAAAAJEEEEEEEEL? I AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE, AND LET'S ALL BE HONEST; YOUR RUGGEDLY HANDSOME GOOD LOOKS IS A BONUS!" Definitely. I'll just go walking down my street in my skimpy clothing (That isn't helping reduce body heat in any way~GRR~), screaming that at the top of my lungs.**

**HEAT! Urgh, I'm dying! I started this one-shot around 12pm, and now it's 4pm...I had to eat lunch, do laundry, yada yada. So it's not as hot as it was when I started this one-shot, but it's still super hot! D:**

**And anyone else read this Friday's chapter in the manga? GOOOOO TEAM FAIRY TAIL! And for some reason, my favorite crack pairing is RoguexLevy...am I the only one? :S**


End file.
